Love Panda
by lovara
Summary: Kris menyatakan perasaannya pada Tao, hoobae nya disekolah. Namun Tao justru pergi tanpa menjawab pernyataan Kris. Sejak saat itu Kris selalu mencari perhatian Tao agar mendapatkan jawaban dari perasaannya. (KrisTao,Chanbaek,Kaisoo)


Love Panda

Author: Lovara.

Pair: KrisTao.

Cast: Exo member.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, School life.

Rate: T.

Summary: Kris menyatakan perasaannya pada Tao, hoobae nya disekolah. Namun Tao justru pergi tanpa menjawab pernyataan Kris. Sejak saat itu Kris selalu mencari perhatian Tao agar mendapatkan jawaban dari perasaannya.

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**Alur kecepetan, aneh, garing, gaje, cerita gak nyambung.**

**...**

"Selamat pagi manis~" sapa Kris dengan senyuman lebar.

"Kenapa harus kau lagi sih?!" gerutu Tao saat melihat sunbae tinggi berambut pirang dengan senyum mesum yang selalu menunggu nya didepan pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Lalu kau ingin siapa manis? apa kau ingin leader Exo M yang menunggu mu? Aku lebih tampan dari nya"

Tao menghentakkan kaki nya kesal.

"Sunbae dengar. Jangan memanggil ku manis karena aku ini tampan bukan manis" seru Tao sambil menatap tajam Kris.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan memanggil mu manis lagi" jawab Kris.

"Bagus~"

"Jadi, bagaimana sayang? Apa kau perlu ku antar sampai ke depan kelas mu? Atau mungkin aku harus menggendong mu sampai di kelas?" ujar Kris sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Dasar sunbae mesum!"

**...**

"Kris hyung mengganggu mu lagi?" ujar Kyungsoo yang menjadi teman sebangku Tao.

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Apa dia tidak bosan selalu mengganggu ku setiap hari huh?!"

"Dia hanya ingin kau memperhatikannya Tao~ bukankah dia sudah bilang kalau menyukai mu?" kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang berkata.

Tao kembali teringat saat dulu Kris menyatakan perasaannya didepan semua orang, dan hal itu membuat Tao sangat malu sekali.

Flashback

"_Tao, kau diminta datang ke lapangan basket sekarang" ujar seorang teman sekelas Tao saat istirahat sekolah._

"_Mwo? Ada apa? Lalu siapa yang meminta ku kesana?" tanya Tao heran._

"_Entahlah, yang jelas kau harus ke lapangan basket sekarang"_

_Namja itu mendorong Tao agar segera keluar kelas._

"_Yah Baek, Kyung tolong aku" teriak Tao._

_Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya melambaikan tangannya pada Tao tanpa berniat membantu sama sekali._

"_Ada apa dengan mereka? Lalu kenapa aku harus pergi ke lapangan basket?" gerutu Tao, namun ia tetap berjalan ke lapangan basket._

_Disana ia melihat banyak siswa yang sudah berkumpul. Tao merasa risih karena saat ia datang, semua siswa menatapnya._

"_Akhirnya kau datang juga Tao, cepatlah pergi ke tengah lapangan" perintah Kai, namja yang tinggal didekat rumahnya itu._

_Tao sama sekali tidak mengerti ucapan Kai, ia hanya terdiam sambil menatap para siswa yang ada disana. Gemas melihat Tao yang sama sekali tidak beranjak, Kai mendorong Tao agar namja itu pergi ke tengah lapangan. _

"_Apa ini?" batin Tao saat melihat bagian tengah lapangan itu sudah dihiasi dengan boneka panda._

_Tao memperhatikan boneka panda yang tersebar ditengah lapangan, jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, boneka panda itu membentuk sebuah kepala panda yang sangat besar. Suasana riuh mendadak sepi karena kehadiran seseorang._

"_Kris sunbae?" ucap Tao pelan._

_Ia melihat Kris berjalan kearahnya. Namja tinggi itu membawa sebuah buket boneka panda yang cukup besar ditangannya._

"_Tao? Aku menyukai mu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku?" ucap Kris langsung. _

_Semua siswa yang berada disana bersorak. Tao membelalakan matanya, ia sungguh tidak menyangka Kris akan mengungkapkan perasaannya didepan banyak orang seperti ini._

"_Su-sunbae~" Tao menjadi gugup karena malu._

"_Bagaimana jawaban mu?" ujar Kris masih setia menunggu jawaban dari Tao._

"_A-aku..."_

_Tanpa menjawab pernyataan dari Kris, Tao segera berlari menjauh dari lapangan. Semuanya menatap kepergian Tao dengan hening. Apa itu artinya Tao menolak Kris?_

"_Hyung, dia menolak mu?" tanya Kai._

_Kris tersenyum menyebalkan. "Dia hanya malu~ Suatu hari pasti dia akan menerima cinta ku"_

Flashback end.

Tao mendengus kesal saat mengingat kejadian itu. Sehari setelahnya Tao menjadi bahan gosip para siswa satu sekolahnya. Dan Kris semakin berani untuk mendekati Tao, tidak hanya hari ini saja namja tinggi itu menunggu Tao didepan pintu gerbang sekolah.

**...**

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol heran melihat Tao hanya menatap makanan didepannya.

"Bisa tidak sih hyung, teman mu yang mesum itu tidak mengganggu ku?" jawab Tao sebal.

"Teman ku? Mesum? Maksud mu Kris?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi teman mu yang mesum?"

"Jongin misalnya?" ucap Chanyeol tanpa dosa.

"Ah itu pengecualian. Bisakah kau menyuruh Kris untuk berhenti mengganggu ku, hyung?" pinta Tao.

"Aegyo mu tidak mempan untuk kami" sahut Baekhyun kejam.

Tao memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Lagipula kau sudah tahu kalau Kris menyukai mu, kenapa kau tidak menerima nya saja? Apa kau membenci nya?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Tao menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka sunbae mesum itu" seru Tao.

"Siapa yang kau panggil mesum, baby? Biar gege memberinya pelajaran" ucap Kris tiba-tiba.

Tao menggeram kesal.

"Apa kau tidak merasa kalau kau itu mesum?" seru Tao pada Kris.

"Aku? Mesum? Hanya pada mu sayang~" goda Kris.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menahan tawa mereka. Jarang sekali mereka melihat ekspresi wajah Kris yang terlihat sangat bodoh. Dan hanya pada Tao saja Kris menunjukkan sisi lain dari dirinya.

"Kalian itu sangat cocok, aku harap kalian cepat menjadi pasangan kekasih" ujar Baekhyun memperhatikan keduanya.

"Tidak akan/Terima kasih, Baek" jawab keduanya kompak.

Tao merutuki Chanyeol yang dulu mengenalkan Kris pada nya. Rumah Chanyeol dan Tao memang bersebelahan. Saat itu Kris sedang bermain kerumah Chanyeol dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Tao. Seminggu sesudah perkenalan mereka, Kris menyatakan perasaannya didepan seluruh siswa sekolah, tentu saja hal itu membuat Tao malu.

"Omong-omong dimana Kyungsoo dan Kai? Tumben sekali mereka tidak bersama kita?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mereka sedang diperpustakaan, Kai minta tolong pada Kyungsoo untuk membantu nya mengerjakan tugas" jawab Tao.

"Aku tidak yakin mereka akan mengerjakan tugas dengan baik mengingat kadar kemesuman seorang Kim Jongin" kata Chanyeol.

"Kau benar Yeol, kadang aku prihatin pada Kyungsoo bagaimana bisa ia berpacaran dengan manusia mesum macam Jongin" tambah Kris.

"Kalian tidak berkaca dirumah?" sindir Baekhyun.

Kris dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring mendengar sindiran Baekhyun.

"Oya sayang, bagaimana kalau hari Minggu nanti kita kencan?"

Tao menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya.

"Kau bicara pada ku, sunbae?" tunjuk Tao pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja~ mana mungkin aku bicara dengan hantu" jawab Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Ja-jangan menakut-nakuti ku sunbae !" jerit Tao.

"Tapi aku lebih takut kalau kau mengacuh kan cinta ku~" Kris tersenyum mesum pada Tao.

"Be-berhenti menggoda ku"

Tao lebih memilih pergi dari situ daripada mendengar Kris yang terus-terusan menggodanya.

"Lihat, dia lucu sekali bukan?" ucap Kris sambil memandangi punggung Tao yang mulai menjauh.

"Kurasa dia tidak membenci mu, Kris. Kau harus berusaha lebih keras lagi jika ingin mendapatkannya" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku setuju dengan Baekhyun" tambah Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kalian berdua memanggil ku hyung?"

"Tidak..." jawab Chanbaek kompak.

"Pasangan idiot..." gerutu Kris.

**...**

Tao merutuki guru olahraga nya yang seenaknya sendiri menyuruh mereka berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 10 kali di hari yang cukup panas ini. Tao sudah membayangkan akan memakan es krim yang banyak sesampainya dirumah nanti.

Mata Tao menangkap Kris yang tengah menatapnya dari dalam kelas. Kelas Kris yang berada dilantai 2 memungkin kan Kris untuk melihat siapa saja yang tengah berolahraga saat ini. Kris melambaikan tangannya heboh dan tak lupa melayangkan flying kiss pada Tao.

Tao tersenyum saat guru yang mengajar dikelas Kris, memukul kepala namja tampan itu dengan sebuah buku yang cukup tebal.

"Dasar bodoh..."

"Huwaahh~ lelahnya" seru Tao saat beristirahat dibawah pohon besar bersama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Hiks kulit ku akan menghitam seperti Jongin" ratap Baekhyun.

Plak...

"Jongin tidak hitam, Baek. Dia hanya sedikit gelap" bela Kyungsoo atau malah mendukung ucapan Baekhyun?

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo datar.

"Aku ingin membeli minuman, apa kalian ikut?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku ikut, bagaiamana dengan mu Tao?"

"Belikan aku minuman, kaki ku sudah tidak kuat melangkah lagi" jawab Tao malas.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, Tao merebahkan tubuhnya dan menikmati angin semilir yang berhembus. Menyadari ada seseorang berada di dekatnya, Tao segera membuka mata nya.

"Huwaaa..." teriak Tao terkejut.

Begitu ia membuka matanya, wajah Kris hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja dari wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau sudah bangun? Aku bahkan belum mencium mu" ujar Kris kecewa.

"U-untuk apa kau mencium ku?" tanya Tao sambil menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Bukan kah putri tidur akan terbangun saat sang pangeran mencium nya? Jadi, bisakah kau tidur lagi dan jangan bangun sebelum aku mencium mu?"

"Dalam mimpi mu sunbae..."

"Kenapa sunbae disini? Bukan kah ini masih jam pelajaran?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"Aigo~ rupanya kau memperhatikan ku, baby" sahut Kris mendadak out of character.

"Lupakan, anggap saja aku tidak menanyakannya" gerutu Tao.

"Haha... Kang saem mengusir ku keluar, dan ini semua salah mu Tao"

"Mwo? Kenapa aku? Memangnya aku melakukan apa?"

"Karena kau terus saja berlarian dalam pikiran ku, membuat ku tidak konsen pada pelajaran" jawab Kris dibantu angin yang berhembus menghasilkan efek romantis.

Plak...

Tao memukul kepala Kris. Sungguh hoobae yang kurang ajar.

"Kenapa kau memukul ku sayang? Bagaimana kalau aku hilang ingatan dan melupakan mu?" sungut Kris mengusap bekas pukulan Tao yang lumayan sakit juga.

"Meskipun kau terjatuh dari lantai 10 pun, kurasa kau tidak akan melupakan ku"

"Apa itu arti nya kau memang tidak ingin aku melupakan mu, baby?" goda Kris sukses membuat wajah Tao merona.

"Bu-bukan itu maksud ku... Ah sudahlah, kau memang menyebalkan, sunbae"

"Berhenti memanggil ku dengan panggilan menggelikan seperti itu.." ujar Tao sambil menatap tajam Kris.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah ini terdengar sangat romantis?"

"Kita bukan sepasang kekasih, sunbae. Jadi jangan panggil aku seperti itu" jelas Tao.

"Lalu kenapa kita tidak menjadi kekasih saja? Jadi aku bisa memanggil mu dengan panggilan itu?"

"A-aku..."  
"Tao~"

Sungguh, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo datang diwaktu yang salah. Kris mengutuk duo mini yang kini berlari mendekati mereka. Mereka mengganggu moment romantis ku, batin Kris.

"Kau disini, Kris?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak boleh bersama panda ku?" sahut Kris dongkol dengan kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Bukan kah ini masih jam pelajaran, hyung?" ini Kyungsoo yang bertanya, dia lebih sopan daripada Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti dikeluarkan dari kelas, benarkan?" tebak Baekhyun.

Kris mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Mana minuman ku...?" tagih Tao merasa diabaikan.

"Kami hanya membelikan mu susu strawberry" Kyungsoo menyerahkan sekotak susu strawberry pada Tao.

**...**

"Aku tidak mengira kau akan melihat ku latihan basket, baby"

"Jangan besar kepala, sunbae. Kau hanya menemani Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol hyung latihan" jawab Tao.

"Tidak usah menggunakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebagai alasan, sayang. Aku tahu kalau kau ingin melihat kemampuan ku ini" Kris menaik turunkan alis nya. Terlihat sangat menyebalkan bagi Tao.

"Yah Kris...! jangan menggoda Tao terus, cepat latihan" teriak Chanyeol dari tengah lapangan.

"Jangan alihkan pandangan mu dari ku, baby. Kau akan lihat betapa keren nya calon kekasih mu ini" ucap Kris percaya diri.

"Cih..."

Tao duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil mengamati anak-anak klub basket berlatih. Padahal Tao berharap sepulang sekolah ini, ia bisa segera menyantap es krim yang ia beli semalam. Tapi Baekhyun memintanya untuk menemani ia melihat Chanyeol latihan basket.

"Aku akan meminta ganti rugi pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol karena membuang waktu berharga ku" pikir Tao.

"Kau melamun?" ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Tidak..."

Tao memperhatikan Kris yang terlihat berbeda saat berlatih basket, ia terlihat sangat serius beda sekali saat bersama nya. Tao curiga Kris memiliki kepribadian ganda.

"Mulai menyukainya...?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja Kris, memangnya siapa lagi?" sahut Baekhyun kesal.

"Entahlah..." jawab Tao ambigu.

"Kau membenci nya?"

"Aku tidak tahu..."

"Kenapa saat itu kau tidak memberikan jawaban atas pernyataan Kris?"

"Entahlah..."

Baekhyun sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menendang Tao saat ini.

"Hey Baek, bagaimana rasa nya jatuh cinta?" tanya Tao tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari lapangan basket.

Baekhyun menyamankan duduknya.

"Kau akan merasa kehilangan saat ia tidak berada didekat mu, jantung mu akan berdetak lebih cepat saat bersama nya, mata mu tidak akan pernah lepas darinya sejauh apa pun ia berada kau pasti bisa merasakan keberadaannya" jelas Baekhyun.

"Kenapa itu terdengar sangat menakutkan? Itu seperti stalker..."

Plak..

Habis sudah kesadaran seorang Byun Baekhyun. Dengan sangat kejam, ia memukul kepala Tao.

"Baek ini sakit~" rintih Tao.

"Jangan keluarkan aegyo mu pada ku...!"

"Kau dan Chanyeol hyung memang kejam, senang sekali menyiksa ku" gerutu Tao.

"Kalau kau memang menyukai nya, kau harus menunjukkan perasaan mu pada nya"

"Siapa...?"

"KAU MAU KU PUKUL ATAU KU TENDANG, HAH?!" teriak Baekhyun kalap.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Chanyeol heran mendengar suara teriakan Baekhyun yang merdu (merusak dunia)

"Kekasih mu senang sekali berteriak, Yeol"

"Itulah kelebihannya, Kris"

**...**

"Selamat pagi, Peach~ bagaimana tidur mu?" ucap Kris seperti biasa saat Tao baru datang.

"Panggilan konyol apa lagi itu?"

"Hey, semalam aku menunggu mu, tapi sayang sekali kau tidak datang" kata Kris terdengar kecewa.

"Menunggu ku? Seingat ku kita tidak membuat janji, sunbae"

"Kita memang tidak pernah membuat janji, tapi aku selalu menunggu mu datang ke dalam mimpi ku"

"Dasar gila..."

Tao meninggalkan Kris dengan rona merah di pipinya dan berjalan menuju ke kelas.

Tao bersyukur guru yang harusnya mengajar sekarang ini tidak masuk. Mereka hanya diberi tugas latihan. Tao memperhatikan semua teman sekelasnya yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas, Baekhyun sibuk menyalin jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

"Tidak usah memikirkan ku, aku sudah ada disini"

"Huwaaa...!" teriak Tao kencang karena Kris tiba-tiba saja berada disamping jendela kelasnya.

Beberapa siswa menatap tajam Tao karena mengganggu konsentrasi mereka dalam menyalin semua jawaban milik Kyungsoo.

"Kau? Kenapa kemari?" tanya Tao judes.

"Kelas ku sedang berolahraga, jadi ku pikir tidak ada salahnya menengok kelas calon kekasih ku" jawab Kris menyebalkan.

"Teman-teman mu berolahraga, lalu kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku sedang berolahraga..."

"Kau hanya memandangi ku saja, sunbae.." jelas Tao.

"Jantung ku yang sedang berolahraga, menatap mu seperti ini membuat jantung ku berdetak lebih kencang"

Oke, mau tak mau Tao sedikit merona dibuatnya. Ingat, hanya sedikit.

"Em... Tao, sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku berikan pada mu, tapi sayang..." ujar Kris dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Sayang kenapa...?" tanya Tao rupanya penasaran.

"Aku tidak apa-apa sayang~ jangan khawatir" balas Kris sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Bugh...

Tao melempari Kris dengan buku yang ada diatas mejanya. Kris mengelus keningnya yang terkena ujung buku yang dilempar oleh Tao.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena hal ini, baby" Kris menunjuk keningnya yang memerah.

"Sa-salah mu sendiri..."

"Bagaimana jika aku nanti amnesia dan melupakan mu...?"

"A-apa itu sakit?" tanya Tao sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Sakit ini tidak sebanding dengan sakit dihati ku, saat kau mengacuhkan ku waktu itu~" jawab Kris berlebihan.

Tao mendengus kesal, seharusnya tadi ia tidak khawatir dengan Kris jika jawaban yang Kris berikan padanya itu terdengar konyol. Eh, tadi ia merasa khawatir dengan Kris?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini tuan Wu?" tanya Baekhyun jengah melihat tingkah menggelikan Kris.

"Oh, nyonya Park apa kabar? Bagaimana kabar suami mu?" balas Kris.

Baekhyun siap melemparkan kamus bahasa jepang miliknya pada Kris. Sebelum buku laknat itu menyentuh kepalanya, Kris sudah terlebih dahulu melesat pergi dan tak lupa memberikan flying kiss pada Tao.

Gusrak...

Kris terperosok ke dalam semak-semak.

**...**

Tao menatap air hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. Ia menyesal kenapa tadi pagi tidak mendengarkan ucapan umma nya untuk membawa payung.

"Kau yakin tidak pulang bersama ku, Tao?" tawar Baekhyun dengan sebuah payung ditangannya.

"Tidak usah Baek, lagipula rumah ku dan rumah mu berlawanan arah. Mungkin aku akan menunggu hujan nya reda" jawab Tao.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jangan sampai kau sakit. oya hati-hati saat hujan seperti ini sering kali ada hantu yang menampakkan wujudnya" ujar Baekhyun sambil berlari sebelum Tao menendangnya.

"Ingatkan aku untuk menendang bokong mu itu...!"

Tap...

Tap...

Suara langkah kaki terdengar samar-samar karena tertutup suara air hujan.

Tap...

Tap...

Oke sekarang Tao merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, ia menyumpahi Baekhyun yang membuatnya teringat akan cerita hantu disekolahnya.

Tap...

Tap...

Suara itu semakin dekat dan Tao tidak berani membalikkan badannya.

"Tao..."

Tao memejamkan matanya erat, bagaimana mungkin hantu itu mengetahui namanya?

Tap...

"Huwaaa...!" teriak Tao ketakutan saat sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya.

"He-hey kau kenapa...?" tanya suara itu panik.

Tao membuka matanya pelan saat merasa mengenal suara itu.

"Su-sunbae...?" ujar Tao pelan.

Ternyata itu Kris. Bukan hantu yang selama ini Tao bayangkan. Kris panik karena wajah Tao menjadi ketakutan.

"Baby, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris sangat khawatir.

"Bisakah sunbae tidak muncul tiba-tiba seperti itu?" gerutu Tao.

"Apa aku menakuti mu...?"

"Tentu saja...!"

Kris tersenyum canggung, niat awalnya hanya ingin memberi kejutan untuk Tao, tapi siapa sangka Tao justru ketakutan seperti ini.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Kris coba mencairkan suasana.

"Sunbae tidak lihat hujan turun dengan derasnya...?"

Kris menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Biar ku tebak, kau pasti tidak membawa payung?"

Tao mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan Kris dan itu Kris anggap sebagai jawaban iya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah payung lipat dari dalam tasnya.

"Pakai ini, hari sudah hampir gelap dan sepertinya hujan tidak akan redan sampai nanti malam" ucap Kris menyodorkan payungnya.

"Bagaimana dengan sunbae?"

"Rumah ku tidak jauh dari sini, kau pakai saja payung itu. Atau mungkin kau mau kita berdua berjalan bersama dalam satu payung?" Kris menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ti-tidak perlu" jawab Tao cepat.

"Ah sial, sudah hampir pukul 4. Aku harus segera pulang"

Kris menutupi kepalanya dengan tas miliknya dan berlari menerjang hujan.

"Hati-hati baby, jangan sampai kau sakit" teriak Kris.

"Sunbae di depan-"

Byur...

"-selokan"

**...**

Benar apa yang dikatakan Kris kemarin, hujan baru reda pukul 10 malam. Untung saja kemarin Kris meminjamkan payungnya untuk Tao, jika tidak mungkin Tao akan bermalam disekolah. Paginya, Tao berencana untuk mengembalikan payung milik Kris.

Tao heran karena tidak menemukan Kris di dekat pintu gerbang sekolah seperti biasanya.

"Apa ia datang terlambat?" pikir Tao.

"Tao? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru saja datang bersama Baekhyun.

"Aku? Aku ingin mengembalikan payung ini"

"Bukan kah itu payung milik Kris? Ia tidak masuk hari ini" ujar Chanyeol.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Pagi tadi ia menghubungi ku, katanya ia demam. Manusia bodoh mana yang pulang dengan menerjang hujan deras seperti kemarin"

"Tunggu- jangan bilang kalau Kris meminjamkan payungnya pada mu, sedangkan ia sendiri pulang menerjang hujan?" seru Chanyeol.

Tao mengangguki pernyataan Chanyeol.

Puk...

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Tao pelan.

"Entah bagaimana pun perasaan mu sekarang ini, pergilah kerumah nya. Dia memang mesum dan terkadang suka berbuat seenaknya sendiri, tapi baru kali ini aku melihatnya berkorban untuk orang yang ia suka" ucap Chanyeol bijak.

"Bi-bisa kau berikan aku alamat rumah nya hyung?" pinta Tao.

Chanyeol segera menuliskan alamat rumah Kris pada secarik kertas.

"Pergilah..." ucapnya kemudian.

"Yeollie~ kau keren sekali" puji Baekhyun melihat kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu aku sangat keren, Baek"

Plak...

Baekhyun memukul kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Baby Baek~ kenapa kau memukul ku?" rintih Chanyeol kesakitan.

"Hari ini ada tes bahasa Inggris, kalau Tao membolos bagaimana dengan nasib tes ku...!" seru Baekhyun kesal.

"Hanya Tao yang mau berbagi jawaban tes nya dengan ku..." keluh Baekhyun meratapi nasib tes nya hari ini.

**...**

"Apanya yang dekat? Aku harus berganti 2 bus untuk menuju rumahnya" gerutu Tao saat sudah berada di depan rumah Kris.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?"

Tao melongok kedalam halaman rumah Kris yang tertata cukup rapi.

Ting...Tong...

Dengan segenap keberanian, Tao menekan bel rumah Kris. Cukup lama Tao menunggu pintu besar didepannya terbuka.

Cklek...

Hal pertama yang Tao lihat adalah, seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut pirang berantakan, kaos lusuh dan celana pendek bermotif bunga-bunga. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang khas orang bangun tidur.

"Su-sunbae...?" Tao memastikan kalau didepannya itu Kris. Namja tampan yang selama ini selalu membuntutinya.

"Ta-tao?" Kris juga tak kalah terkejut melihat Tao berdiri didepannya sekarang.

"Bo-bolehkah aku masuk?" tanya Tao pelan.

Tao menatap ruang tamu Kris yang cukup rapi meskipun beberapa buku berserakan diatas meja.

"Maaf berantakan" ucap Kris segera membereskan buku di atas meja.

Kedua nya masih terdiam dalam suasana canggung.

"Ma-maaf..." ucap Tao lirih.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Maafkan aku, gara-gara aku sunbae sampai sakit seperti ini" ucap Tao.

"Ini bukan salah mu, kata Chanyeol hanya orang bodoh yang tidak terkena flu setelah menerjang hujan. Dan sekarang aku terkena flu, itu berarti aku tidak bodoh" jawab Kris asal.

"Sunbae, akumaujadikekasihmu" ujar Tao cepat.

Kris terdiam dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Su-sunbae...?"

Suara Tao membangunkan Kris dari lamunannya.

"Oh, maaf aku tadi berkhayal kalau kau mau jadi kekasih ku" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum bodoh.

"Kau tidak berkhayal~" sahut Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tao bisakah aku minta tolong pada mu?"

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Tolong tampar aku..."

Tao beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Kris.

Plak...

Sebuah tamparan manis mendarat di pipi Kris.

"Ouch..." Kris memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas sekarang.

"Ka-kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tao khawatir dan bingung.

"Bisa kau katakan lagi yang kau katakan tadi?"

"A-aku mau jadi kekasih mu..." ucap Tao dengan wajah merona.

"Apa itu hanya untuk membalas budi?" tanya Kris.

Tao menggeleng.

"Apa kau menyukai ku?"

Tao mengganggukan kepalanya.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kau menyatakan perasaan mu waktu itu..."

"Lalu kenapa waktu itu kau pergi tanpa menjawab pernyataan ku?"

Tao menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Waktu itu aku malu sekali~"

Kris memeluk pinggang Tao dan membenamkan wajahnya pada perut rata Tao karena saat ini posisi Tao berdiri didepannya dan ia duduk diatas sofa.

"Sunbae...? apa kau sudah tidak menyukai ku?" tanya Tao lirih.

Kris mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Tao yang hampir menangis.

Brugh...

Kris menarik pinggang Tao, membuat Tao kini duduk diatas pangkuannya. Ia menatap Tao yang masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Baby~ angkat wajahmu..."

Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kris.

Chup~

Kris mengecup keningnya sekilas.

"Jadi sekarang aku boleh memanggil mu dengan panggilan sayang?" tanya Kris.

Tao kembali merona.

"Panggil aku gege, jangan sunbae. Arra...?"

"Arraseo, gege~" jawab Tao yang tanpa sadar mengeluarkan aegyonya.

Kris segera mencium Tao tepat dibibirnya, semula Tao terkejut namun lama kelamaan Tao menutup matanya dan mulai menikmati ciuman dari Kris.

**...**

Keesokan harinya dirumah keluarga Huang.

Tao terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidurnya. Setelah pulang dari rumah Kris semalam, ia langsung demam dan itu membuat nyonya Huang panik karena putra tunggalnya itu tiba-tiba sakit.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dan tidur saja. Kalau butuh sesuatu kau panggil umma" ucap nyonya Huang.

"Nde~" Tao mengangguk lemah.

Ting...Tong...

Bel rumah Tao berbunyi.

"Tunggu sebentar, umma akan membuka pintu"

Tao memeluk boneka panda miliknya dan tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian kemarin. Sekarang ia dan Kris sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Entah apa yang sedang Kris lakukan sekarang, tapi Tao tiba-tiba saja merindukannya.

"Baby..."

Tao terkejut melihat Kris diambang pintu kamarnya.

"Gege?"

Kris masuk kedalam kamar Tao dan duduk ditepi ranjang. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Tao.

"Apa yang gege lakukan disini?" tanya Tao heran.

"Tentu saja untuk menjenguk kekasih ku yang sekarang sedang sakit" jawab Kris.

Nyonya Huang muncul dengan segelas minuman untuk Kris.

"Sayang, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau kau mempunyai kekasih setampan ini?" ujar nyonya Huang.

"U-umma perkenalkan ini Kris ge" ucap Tao.

"Umma sudah tahu sayang, kekasih tampan mu ini sudah memperkenalkan dirinya tadi" sahut nyonya Huang.

"Kris apa kau bisa menemani Tao? Umma harus pergi ke butik untuk mengurus pesanan" pinta nyonya Huang.

"Tentu saja ahjuma, aku akan merawat Tao" sahut Kris.

"Jangan panggil ahjuma, panggil saja umma. Karena kau kekasih Tao, maka kau juga bagian dari keluarga kami"

"Baiklah umma..."

"Umma akan meninggalkan ku?" rengek Tao manja.

"Jangan manja sayang~ lagipula ada kekasih mu disini, kau bisa bermanja-manja padanya"

"Tapi umma~"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian sayang. Omo sudah pukul 9, aku akan terlambat jika tidak segera berangkat" heboh nyonya Huang.

Nyonya Huang mencium pipi Tao sebelum ia pergi.

"Kris..." panggil nyonya Huang diambang pintu kamar Tao.

"Nde umma?"

"Selamat bersenang-senang dan jangan khawatir, kamar Tao kedap suara" ujar nyonya Huang sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kris tersenyum mesum. "Terima kasih umma"

"A-apa yang kalian bicarakan" tanya Tao menyadari gelagat aneh dari kekasih dan umma nya.

"Tidak ada, baby. Sekarang kau istirahat agar demam mu cepat turun"

"Tunggu ! jelaskan dulu apa yang kau bicarakan dengan umma ku"

Kris mendekat dan berbisik pada Tao.

"Umma mu ingin kita membuatkan cucu untuknya, sayang"

"Kalian berdua mesum...!" teriak Tao kencang.

End

Aneh ya? Gak tau sih ini ff ceritanya soal apa. Tiba-tiba aja iseng nulis eh jadi.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca dan sudi meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar meninggalkan jejak.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca tapi tidak meninggalkan jejak.

Terima kasih juga untuk yang tidak suka jalan cerita ff ini tapi tetap mau baca.

Terima kasih untuk Kris yang sudi nistakan di ff saya yang lain.

Dan terima kasih untuk otak nista saya yang selalu ingin menistakan Kris.

Akhir kata RNR please


End file.
